Steamwheedle Cartel
The Steamwheedle Cartel is the largest and most successful of the Goblin Cartels in Undermine. It is a neutral organization that controls several cities and towns around the world, and has allied themselves with a number of other groups such as the Blackwater Raiders in Booty Bay. The Steamwheedle Cartel has made a great deal of profit from maintaining neutrality in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance. Their services are always available to the highest bidder, and they employ anyone regardless of their affiliation if they can produce results. They run Ratchet for their parent company. During the Second War, a Horde ambassador met with a single trade prince and convinced him and his subordinates to join the Horde (while the rest of the goblin race stayed neutral). This may have been Trade Prince Steamwheedle. Some Horde members have tried to improve relations with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Perhaps with enough persuasion, the goblins could be convinced to rejoin the Horde for the first time since the Second War. This is unlikely to happen however, as the trade prince realized his mistake and left the Horde, and the goblin race remembers the mistake and remains neutral to this day. Insane in the Membrane In patch 3.1.0, a new Feat of Strength was been added. which when with the four Steamwheedle Cartel cities, with Bloodsail Buccaneers, and with Ravenholdt, Darkmoon Faire, and Shen'dralar will give the player the title "'' the Insane''" Callahan of Ysera has taken the time to write an extensive guide on how to do this achievement: Insane in the Membrane FoS Guide - By Callahan of Ysera-US There is a section dedicated to reaching with all of the Steamwheedle Cartel factions. It is recommended that you read this guide (in addition to this page) if you are serious about attempting to get "the Insane" title. Places under their control * Booty Bay * Everlook * Gadgetzan * Ratchet * Mudsprocket * Steamwheedle Port Places under control of B.O.O.M., one of their branches * Area 52 * Cosmowrench Arenas The Steamwheedle Cartel also runs the Arena PvP System with the battlemasters all being goblins and the Arena Rewards vendor, Vixton Pinchwhistle, being in Area 52. Speculation Relationship with the Venture Company Some fans speculate that the Steemwheedle Cartel has some members with internal conflicts of interest. Members of the Cartel sometimes give quests that go against some Venture Company's operations, and also are not as hostile as their parent company. However in the RPG the Venture Co is not as hostile as it is portrayed in the game, and is an independent group that has its hands in almost everything including a sizeable ownership of Ratchet, and Undermine. However, even in the RPG, it also has branches in various locations that are hostile to other groups (or rather other groups are hostile to it), usually in Horde lands. Naming It was likely named after Trade Prince Steamwheedle (who may be the Goblin Tinker Ratso Steamwheedle, a neutral hero in Warcraft III). External links * Steamwheedle Reputation Guide for steps and tips on getting to exalted. See also Mobs that affect reputation Category:Factions Category:Goblins Category:Steamwheedle Cartel